


Stay with me

by MrsTony_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTony_Stark/pseuds/MrsTony_Stark
Summary: Steve Rogers is your big brother and highly overprotective. Both survived the ice and you have powers of telepathy and telekinesis. When you first join the avengers you meet an ego-maniac, who goes by the name Tony Stark.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov (mentioned), Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes (mentioned), Steve Rogers & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/n!", you hear someone yelling your name. You stir in the bed and blink your eyes to see your brother, Steve, looking at you with frightened eyes.  
"Are you okay?", he asks.  
"Same nightmare again", you say sighing.

It had been two weeks since you had been rescued from the ice and remembering being stuck for seventy years still makes you shiver at night. You and Steve were staying at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and were given a room to share. But even sleeping with your big brother to protect you couldn't save you from the nightmares you usually had about the ice.

The next morning Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, had called you both to talk about something called the 'Avengers Initiative'. You were being trained with the other agents but they seemed to be testing your telepathy skills. You were very eager and curious when you heard about the initiative and followed Steve into the depths of the helicarrier.

Nick Fury nodded at the two of you and continued to talk to three other people who had already been seated.

"So they must be the others..?" You asked nervously looking around to see two men and a very scary looking woman.  
"Yes but don't expect me introduce them to you", Fury said going out.  
Steve looked around nervously and then decided to introduce himself. He went near a short brunette who seemed to have sued a lot of hair products and had a very funny beard in your opinion. "I'm Steve Rogers and this is my sister Y/N", he said shaking the brunette's hand.  
"Ah finally got to meet the guy who my dear dad went on rambling about. I'm Tony Stark.", he said and shook Steve's hand and then paused a second before shaking yours. A blush crept on your cheeks when he shook your hand and you tried to pretend to shake off the burning sensation when he touched your hand.  
What is wrong with me? You thought to yourself but your train of thought was interrupted by the woman.  
"I'm Agent Romanoff, but you can call me Natasha", she told you.  
After being introduced to her you also familiarized yourself with Dr. Banner who apparently could turn into a green monster.  
The future must be really weird, you thought to yourself.  
"You know, I think I can help you with the future stuff Y/N" , Tony said all of a sudden.  
"That would be nice, thank you", you said with a smile and he winked at you saying, "You sure do have a lot to learn though."

He fucking winked at me was all you could think of and you shook it off and followed Tony to your future.

~*~  
You followed Tony to his lab while Steve was busy talking to agent Romanoff.  
"I've heard your last name somewhere...." , you told him while he sat down fixing some sort of a projector.  
"Well I happen to be the son of Howard and Maria Stark, if you've heard of them", he said mindlessly.  
Sudden realization hit you like a wave. He was Maria's son!   
Maria happened to be your best friend back in the 1940s until you two were separated when you had to go to MIT.  
"Maria is-was my best friend actually", you said casually and that seemed to get a reaction out of him.  
"Hmmm, well I do vaguely remember a pretty lady next to my mom in one picture", he said winking again.  
This time you must've blushed too hard because he chuckled and said,"You still look pretty."  
You tried to wave off the compliment and asked him,"So are you gonna help me with all this?", pointing at all the robots and whatnot.  
He started with the phone and showed you it's controls. You gasped and surprisingly learnt very quickly. Within two hours you knew how to use a phone and the internet. You couldn't feel more proud of yourself and Tony patted his hand on your back saying,"Pretty impressive, but we still have a hell lot more to do."  
He probably sensed you were exhausted and said,"You can always come to the lab if you want to learn anything. I'm always here anyway."  
You thanked him and walked back to your room while touching your shoulder where Tony had placed his hand on.   
Steve sensed your happiness and asked,"Did you learn anything or were you too busy drooling?"  
You covered your blush with a cough and said," I actually learnt how to use a phone. It's really helpful Steve. It's like a telephone but you can carry it everywhere around with you. You can also search up information on a website instead of relying on a textbook!"  
"Well I thought you were busy staring at him", he said smirking. Poking his shoulder, you made him to shut up and sleep.  
And this time you were so ready for tomorrow that you didn't even have any nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically where you learn high tech stuff from Tony and fluff!!

You got up with a fresh start and went jogging with your brother. After jogging and taking a fresh bath, you decided to go to the lab to learn some more about the futuristic stuff. However when you went to the lab, you saw Tony snoozing on the table with a screwdriver still in hand. Laughing softly, you went near him and saw his flushed face that must've turned red due to the stress. You saw his lips and wondered how they would feel on yours. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, you turned away when you heard him say,"Is it morning already?"  
You laughed and said,"It's almost 9:00 you know" to which he shrugged and gave you a half-smile which made your heart do flips. Ignoring that sensation you said coolly," You told me to come to the lab anytime and you were busy sleeping."  
He chuckled," You really missed me, huh?"  
to which you waved your hand submissively, with a smile.  
"I guess I could show you my Iron Man suit, do you want to see?", he asked.  
Before you could answer he said, "Jarvis, bring the suit to life buddy."  
Then to your surprise, the ceiling talked! "One minute sir, it is connecting."  
Awestruck, you asked Tony," Who's Jarvis and how was the ceiling talking?!"  
Laughing he said," Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, Jarvis is an artificial intelligence I created who is kind of like a robot but without the body and he sorta controls everything."  
You just nodded and by that time pieces of metal flew across the room and that was when you saw a blue shiny thing on Tony's chest. The pieces of metal surrounded him and came together as a single suit.  
You were filled with so many questions but by the time you could ask, he just grabbed your hips and went straight up into the air without warning.  
Screeching, you ordered him to let you down and you could hear him laughing in his suit. "The next time why don't you give a heads up?" You said with a huff as he let you down.  
After spending atleast three hours with him just studying his work and the A.I, you felt that you finally got the hang of things.  
"Thank you so much Tony. You were of such a big help", you said with a smile.  
"Oh please, it was the least I could do", he says and gives you such a radiant smile that it makes your heart almost burst.  
You walk out of the room looking happier than ever when you catch agent Romanoff- or as she preferred Nat, kissing Dr. Banner. You had to look away and You tried to sneak away when she said," Don't you dare tell anyone, okay?" And you just nodded scared to death by the threat.

After going through the 'Avengers Initiative' file, you saw a name like 'Clint Barton' and wondered whether you would get to meet him as well.  
Sighing, you decided to have breakfast when you saw Tony making pancakes. Surprised you asked,"Tony, you can cook?!"  
Smirking, he said,"Believe it or not, I can."  
He offered to make some for you and you added some whipped cream and strawberries on it. He was standing so close to you, you could barely breathe and when you ate the pancakes, some whipped cream got on your lip.  
"Looks like you for something there..", he said brushing his finger over your lips to remove the whipped cream.  
Suddenly your face felt hot and you felt even more embarrassed when you saw your red face in the kitchen counter. 

Within a few seconds, he leaned on the kitchen counter and his lips met yours. You didn't even hesitate to kiss him back and the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. He grabbed your waist and pulled you in closer with his tongue asking for entrance. You could taste the strawberry in his mouth and after a while,he pulled back to which you were disappointed.  
"Sorry, but I've been meaning to do that for a while now", he said shyly.  
"I could say the same", you admitted softly with a smile tugging at your lips.  
Ruffling his hand through his hair, he told you to come to the lab when you were free and smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was so excited so I decided to write chapter 2 today itself. Sorry if there wasn't much fluff but I tried. Might take a long time to update, so until then please comment, give suggestions and leave kudos!  
> -MrsTony_Stark


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst, but nothing too sad. A little depressing though.

A million things were running inside your head as you thought of that kiss. You couldn't help but touch your lips again feeling where his lips had been previously. You were dreaming about it when you saw Steve with a smirk playing at his lips.

"What're you looking at?", you said blushing.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what made you do that", he said pointing at your fingers.

"Fuck off", you said blushing deeper angrily.

"Hey! Language!", he said chuckling.

After a pause, he said, "I just realized that the guy you like is Howard's son."

"First of all I don't like him and yeah he is he told me." You said trying your best to control your blush.

"You were always bad at lying. But yeah whatever I'm pretty sure he likes you too", he said waiting for your reaction.

You had read his mind and knew it was a trap. Waving it off, you told him, "I'm sleepy", desperately trying to change the topic.

When you went to sleep however, a certain someone was on your mind the entire night.

~•~  
The next morning, when you went to get something to eat, your eyes travelled to Tony who was busy pouring coffee. When his chocolate brown eyes met yours, you fought your blush and muttered a "Good morning."

"Good morning", he told you winking.

"You know, I could make you a suit that could help you use your telekinetic powers better", he said thoughtfully.

"I guess so. Do you want me to help? Not that I'm bragging or anything but I do happen to have studied mechanics when I was-you know", you said proudly.

"Sure, and by the way I know you studied at MIT", he said sipping the coffee.

"How'd you...?"

"Jarvis" , he said simply.

He must really be handy you thought to yourself and rubbed your eyes.

"You can meet me at the lab in ten minutes if you want", he added and walked away.

Of course you wanted to go. You tried hard to not imagine 'inappropriate things' according to Steve anyway.

Speak of the devil you thought as you saw Steve entering the kitchen.

"You know, whatever is going in between you two better not go too far because you do realize he's the type that brings random girls to his bed, right?", he said with a slight frown

"There's nothing between us", you said simply and his statement sort of upset you after getting to know he was a playboy. 

After all your brother was overprotective so he could be lying, you thought. But when you read his mind to find any lies, you realized he was telling the truth. Pushing that horrible feeling from your brain, you walked away not feeling hungry anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually skipped over the first seeing Loki thing, sorry

Ten minutes passed by very quickly (to your joy) and you headed towards his lab, checking your makeup and hair again. 

You wondered why you were always acting so weird around him and though he kissed you, you forced yourself to not think of the impossible : him actually liking you.

When you entered his lab, you saw Tony with a black tank top on and had to force yourself from choking on your drool.

"Like what ya see?", he asked with his smirk that made your knees go weak.

"Meh, I've seen better", you said fighting the blush.

"Oh I see", he said with an eyebrow raised and you pointedly ignored his reaction.

"Well I came here to help you with the suit so chop chop!", you said quickly changing the topic.

"Yeah yeah won't take long with my advanced high tech", he said with a smug look.

After almost half an hour you had finished sketching your suit (you had gotten your brother's artistic skills) and showed it to him.

"Hmm that's actually pretty good", he said looking impressed which made you feel like you had won the oscar which to your newly learned knowledge was for extremely skilled actors/actresses.

"I guess I'll get your measurements now", he said searching for a measuring tape.

You were going to ask whether Jarvis could check your measurements but you didn't want to miss the feeling of him standing so close to you. 

You were slightly ashamed at that thought but shrugged it off. 

"Aha found it!", he said bringing the measuring tape near your waist first.

As he wrapped it around your waist, you could feel his thumb slightly brushing your hip and it took a lot of effort to hold in a moan. 

You decided to shut your eyes and you heard a chuckle from him.

"I'm not gonna burn you, ya know", he said with his fingers now tracing your cheek.

This time you did not know what came over you because you leaned it without regretting it.

This time the miss was a bit fierce. He smells so nice you thought to yourself as he grabbed your waist and pulled you in closer with his hands going up and up.

Without warning, you moaned into the kiss which flipped a switch on Tony. He looked at you with lustful eyes and he broke the kiss and let his lips wander the nape of your neck.

You shuddered when he found your sweet spot and took your chance to nip at his earlobes. He moaned slightly and brought you in towards another heated make out session.

His fingers found your shirt and he tugged at it. Just when you were going to say something, you saw someone coming in and you wished you were actually dead.

"What the fuck."

"Steve I-"

"Save it for later", Steve said with a disappointed expression and walked away.

You broke down into tears on Tony's chest and you felt the cold arc reactor on your forehead.

He tried his best to make you feel better by wiping your tears and said, " I'm really sorry about that but you have to know that I'm not using you or anything. I just really feel different when I'm around you and I feel like me, you know-"

"It's okay Tony, it's not your fault. Steve has always been overprotective and I guess the thought of me being in someone else's arms kind of breaks him. I could feel his sadness when he sad that you know", you said upset.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, I-"

Fury then fucking barged into the lab screaming at both of you.

"You motherfuckers better help. Things have fucked up real bad and Loki is on the run again", he said with a snarl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped the first part where cap and Tony meet Loki.  
> I went to the part where Bruce turns to the Hulk and I will mention that in the next chapter!  
> Thank you!  
>  -MrsTony_Stark


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens in avengers 2012. No further explanation required I hope.

It was hell. That was the only word that could describe what had happened. When Fury had interrupted whatever that was, you excused yourself and ran outside onto the streets of New York to see some sort of a UFO.

You had remembered learning about UFOs in your history classes as quickly dismissed the thought when you saw that they were creating havoc and destruction to the city.

"Don't tell me there are aliens trying to take over New York", you said trying to keep calm but he managed to hear the panic in your voice.

"Don't worry. I need to suit up. Your suit is in the lab as well so come on and let's hurry!", he said dragging your arm.

After a few minutes, both of you suited up and left to the battlefield. You were scared shitless, but you pretended to be brave in front of Tony.

You saw Steve barely acknowledging your presence and when you read his mind, you could just feel him pitying you. Clearing your head of this mess, you tried to kill as many 'Chitauri' as you could. 

They were robot-like and tried to shoot you with their lasers. Whenever the Chitauri got close, Tony always seemed to get rid if them and had your back.

Through the comms, you could make out that Thor was having trouble with Loki. Steve was busy helping Nat, and you tried your best to clear the vicinity of all the Chitauri.

You realized that Tony was all alone with Loki and feared for his life. With the suit upgrade, you tried to head for the tower when a hand stopped you.

"Why don't you take the North-West side hmm?", Steve said barely meeting your eyes.

"But Tony-", you said helplessly before you were cut off by Steve.

"He'll be alright. I'm sure, he sad through gritted teeth which angered you.

How could your brother be acting irrational and overprotective at a time like this! After all, Tony is an important asset in the Avengers, you thought bitterly and chose the ignore the look he was giving you.

You suddenly heard glass shattering and saw Tony falling from such a great height. You panicked and your throat became dry and stood there, frozen as a statue unable to move from the shock.

You saw his Iron Man suit grasp him in time and he landed on the ground perfectly. 

"Show off", you muttered silently to which he shrugged and chuckled.

"That's how you do it the Stark way", he said winking at you to which you blushed lightly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Over the comms, you heard that a nuke was headed to New York and Nat and Erik Selvig were trying to close the portal.

Just then-

Tony flew up towards the oncoming nuke and shifted it's position upwards.

"I know exactly where to put this", he said and to your horror, you realized what this meant.

"You know that this is a one-way ticket, right Stark?", your brother said painfully.

"Hmm yeah."

"Jarvis, call Ms.Rogers please", he said over the comms and you felt tears welling up.

"H-hey Tony you didn't have to do this you know", you said shaking and tried to control the tears hat were threatening to spill.

"Well, you know how I can be. Always the one to save the day", he said which broke you as you could hear the pain in his voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that no matter how right your brother might be about my character, I've always felt so human, you could say, around you. I've never felt such feeling before and it took me a long time to realize that I had-have fallen in love with you.

I just want you to know that if I don't make it out alive, I will always love you and you don't have to say it back. It's okay."

You covered your mouth to escape the sobs and said, "Oh Tony, I love you so much."

You heard an "I love you too" before Steve ordered to close the portal and you completely lost it.

You begged and cried Steve to somehow bring Tony back and the pain in your chest was unbearable.  
Steve understood your pain and tried to comfort you by hugging you tight. 

"I'm sorry I misjudged him", was all he said but you couldn't hear him anymore. You just wanted Tony back.

Suddenly, you saw something falling from the sky and saw Tony falling. You were surprised and scared at the same time as he wasn't stopping. 

Bruce- or Hulk, rather, pulled Tony down on the ground safely and you ran to his body. You carefully removed his face plate and saw him still.

You felt like a bucket of ice had been poured over you and forced yourself not to think the worst. But after Hulk roared, Tony just woke up with a gasp.

Squealing, you went over to his side and kneeled by him.

"Can't get rid of me that quick, huh?", he asked with one of his famous smirks and it made you want to wipe that smirk off with a kiss.

"Rid of you? I was literally bawling my eyes out for you", you said pouring at him which earned a chuckle from him.

"Whatever I said was true by the way, about me loving you." , he said shyly.

"I meant what I said too", you said smiling.

"Okay, you two lovebirds should get a room already." , Nat said which made you blush a crimson red.

"You look cute when you blush", Tony said with a small smile and it made you feel the happiest person in the world.

"We could go for shawarma", was all Tony said and through this mess, all of the avengers decided to go to a place down the street with Tony holding your hand, both your shoulders pressed and an arm around your hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SOOO much for reading this and I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!  
>  -MrsTony_Stark


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff :)))))))

You and Tony had finally started dating after sharing your feelings and even Steve was okay to your relief. You still hadn't had sex with Tony and somehow even the thought of it made you feel embarrassed.

Despite Tony's backstory, he did not persuade you to have sex. He didn't even mention trying it and you were grateful. Maybe you could some day you thought.

After the Avengers shifted to the Stark tower, Tony had given each avenger their own rooms with his room being in the topmost floor.

One day after a battle, you were incredible tired from interrogating and using your telekinetic powers, you were completely drained.

You came to the lab knowing that Tony would be there and saw him coming towards you with a small smile.

"Rough day baby?", he asked with concern, pulling you on the couch.

"Mhm. Just really tired." You said stealing a kiss from his lips.

"Well, I got you some food you can have.", he said massaging your shoulders.

You immediately relaxed into his touch and put your head on his chest with your fingers circling the glowing arc reactor.

"Thanks Tony. But I just feel kinda sleepy", you admitted yawning.

"You wanna go sleep now at 6 in the afternoon?", he asked with his eyebrow raised but didn't question further.

"I'm too tired to even get up", you admitted sheepishly and he grinned at you while licking his dry lips.

Before you could protest, he carried you up to the elevator while Clint just hooted when he saw you two.

"Shut up hawkass", you said blushing and buried your face in Tony's chest.

You could feel the rumbling of Tony's chest when he laughed and that put a smile on your face. 

"Don't forget to use protection!", Natasha yelled and it took a lot of effort to stop yourself from choking on air.

Tony just smirked and shook his head saying," I would worry more about you Nat. You and Bruce are getting more touchy feely day by day."

Nat just stuck her tongue out and Bruce blushed a deep red.

After you reached the elevator, he pressed your floor. But when you reached your floor, you closed it instead and pressed Tony's floor.

He looked at you with wide eyes and remained silent.

"Did you not want me to..?"

"Oh no, I just wasn't expecting you to", he said blushing slightly.

The fact that you made the genius blush cracked you up.

"Someone's blushing", you teased playfully and he just stuck a tongue out at you.

When you reached his floor, he let you down and brought you to his well furnished room.

Saying that his room was beautiful would be an understatement. It was so fucking big.

"Oh wow Tony, it's so huge!", you shrieked admiring the room.

He snickered at your comment and playfully shoved your arm.

You rolled your eyes and said, "Ugh, get your head out of the gutter Tony."

He led you to the master bedroom and you felt your heart skip a beat. Was it a bad idea to sleep here? You thought to yourself, but you trusted Tony with your life and knew he wouldn't force you unless you were ready.

"So. Um, do you want to go sleep now or later?", he asked trying to make the situation less uncomfortable.

"Can we sleep now, Tony? I am tired ya know", you said rubbing your eyes.

"Sure yeah no problem."

You hopped on the bed and he slept inches away from you thinking you didn't want to be near him.

"Oh come here Tony, for Christ's sake", you said and pulled him closer to you.

"I just thought you would feel awkward or something", he said sighing.

"I feel very comfy around you and no, it's not awkward. You are my boyfriend after all", you said playing with his hair.

"Yeah, you're mine now", he said which made your heartbeat speed up just a bit.

When you had finally slept, basically spooning, you suddenly heard heavy breathing and your eyes fluttered open.

You saw Tony muttering something under his breath and he was sweating so much. He was clutching at his chest and you realized he was probably having a bad dream.

You tried your best to wake him up, but he seemed to be lost in his nightmare.

"Tony. Baby, wake up. It's just me sweetheart", you said soothingly but he seemed so small and scared and he had his eyes completely shut.

You got on top of Tony and sat on him, rubbing his chest and trying to calm him down.

"What's happening Jarvis?", you asked the A.I

"I'm afraid sir is going through a panic attack due to the situation in New York."

"Has this happened before Jarvis?", you asked with concern.

"I'm afraid so."

How could he not tell you? You thought to yourself but then realized that you too took a long time to tell Steve about your attacks.

After a few minutes of calming him down and leaving kisses on his cheek, he finally got up with a deep intake of breath.

"I'm guessing you had to witness that", he said grimacing and you planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Tony, if you're ever having any problems, please tell me. I don't want you to suffer alone", you said sighing.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I should've told you sooner", he said playing with your curls.

"Let's go to sleep. You must be really tired anyway", you said planting another kiss on his lips and he whined when you pulled back.

"Can I get one more?", he said with those puppy eyes of his.

"Damn you Stark", you said grinning and crashed your lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write fluff so I hopes y'all liked it. No smut yet ;)   
> I will have to 'study' it before writing XD  
> Thank you so much for reading so far and the views keep motivating me to write more! Please don't forget to comment, leave suggestions and kudos!  
>  -MrsTony_Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and excuse me if there are any errors!  
> Also sorry if the first chapter is short but I promise to make it longer.  
> I will definitely try to update as often as I can. Please feel free to comment, give your suggestions and don't forget to leave a kudos!  
> -MrsTony_Stark


End file.
